Share In Your Suffering
by Yamiga
Summary: After the dispute with his brother, Feilong leaves the estate, however, it is not Asami he finds comfort with.


**This is a FeilongxRyuisuke story. A lot of people have been asking me to make a story about them, and I just kind of came up with this short. It's a oneshot. If you're into the pairing, or at least curious about it, then you'll like it. And no, it's not canon, I know it's not. You don't have to tell me it's not. It's just purely from my fanmade imagination.**

**So this AU takes place right at the beginning of Volume 2, Chapter 6. Flower on the High Loft.**

* * *

He was tired of it. All of it.

This Toh business and underground activity would be the death of him and frankly, he didn't feel like he was obliged to participate any longer. He liked to believe that he had a part in all of this, a part that granted him more than the mere title of 'assassin', but after the occurrence that had just transpired between he and Yan'tzu, he no longer wanted to play his role. If anything, a new light had now dawned upon him. A painful yet bright light.

His father no longer trusted him. He saw Feilong point the gun at Yan'tzu and despite the fact that it was practically in self defense, all conviction between elder Liu and his youngest son had vanished. And he used the term 'son', rather loosely. He felt that after this, he would just be nothing more than a terrible smudge on the plate. A falter to Baishe's reputation.

So he was happy to leave. Why stay in a place where he wasn't wanted? And besides, he already had near a hundred hidden trade routes scattered within Hong Kong alone. All those earnings and stocks were going to his account alone, and thankfully his father nor brother knew about it.

By now, he had long left his estate. His servant had called to him countless times to come back but he ignored him. Partly because the man was just annoying,yet, at the same time something caught his eye. In the distance, just a few feet from the glimmering port, Feilong's pupils had rested upon Asami and his men. What they were doing, he didn't know, but his curiosity had been peeked. It was late at night, which made it a reasonable time for an underground trade. Asami had noticed him, as did the rest of the men. His assistant was still behind him, shouting away.

Feilong pondered on going with Asami,distancing himself from his father and brother even more. However, before taking a step to run, he pondered on the friction and chaos such a decision would create. While he harbored a great amount of fury for both men, he wasn't stupid nor spiteful. He wasn't one to let his wants get in the way of reason.

He turned away and ran. He didn't look back at Asami, nor his assistant, he just let the wind guide him until he eventually made it to a street block. It was the upper class area, so cabs were lined up. He hopped into one and blurted out the first area that came to mind. A small shopping district in the lower class area. Some place where Yan'tzu, Elder Liu, nor Asami would be able to find him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Feilong had never actually had a cup of coffee, nor did he care for one. Though he figured that if he was in fact, in a cafe, he should have ordered a cup, just to taste it. He eventually decided against it, he didn't feel like wasting his money on something that he didn't need. The waiter just gave him a complementary water that he sipped on while making various calls, texts and reservations on his phone. He had a lot to do. Between reserving a place to stay at that night, establishing more stable trade routes and staying out of his loving brother's eye, Feilong was quite busy. The waiter came around once or twice, annoyed by Feilong's refusal to order. This man obviously didn't know who he was, and he didn't expect him to. After all this was the lower area. Elites such as himself didn't bother to mingle amongst such_

"May I sit?" A calm voice from behind swooped him away. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder mentally cursing. He swore of it was that waiter...

Those eyes were familiar. Distant, yet familiar. Hazel, brown, green...they brought him back to five or six years ago. He blinked, feeling as if he'd woken from a dream.

"How long has it been? You were fifteen, when I last saw you." The man sat down in front of Feilong and smiled. "You'd be twenty one now. It's refreshing to know that you've gotten better since then."

The Chinese man took a deep breath. "I had a very skilled doctor." He complimented."It's nice to see you again, Dr. Ryuisuke." The doctor grinned at that response.

Ryuisuke was Feilong's doctor when the young assassin was fifteen. He'd fallen ill. At the time, the doctor had just received a promotion in Hong Kong, and Feilong was his first of many successful patients. It had been six years since the two had seen each other. Back then, Ryuisuke's hair was black. Now it had notable strands of gray. Behind his glasses, his eyes still retained their calming nature, with swirls of green, brown and purple swimming in his iris's. He still looked youthful, despite all the time that had slowly gone by. Yet at the same time, he looked familiar. Oddly familiar.

Feilong continued to stare as he sipped his water. "What brings you back to Hong Kong?" Ryuisuke, who held his menu, placed it back down on the table.

"Work." He replied. "I'm back from a year in America."

Feilong chuckled. "You always seemed to favor America, even more then you did Japan."

Ryuisuke shrugged. "I was born in Japan, but moved to America a month after. I stayed their for five years. We came back to Tokyo after my parents figured out about my brother_"

"You have a brother?" Feilong breathed.

"I have three brothers. They're all younger than me. Hideo, Giman and," The waiter stopped by and promptly asked Ryuisuke for his order. It seemed like Ryuisuke came here often. He and the waiter had a slight conversation under Feilong's watchful eye. Something seemed different about his former doctor, suspicious almost.

The waiter eventually left and took the menu. Feilong continued the conversation. "Do you come here often?"

"Oh yes. After work I come to grab a cup of coffee. Sometimes I drop by In the morning. It's cheap_"

"Who did you say your brother's were? Hideo, Giman and...you stopped there. In addition, you haven't given me your surname yet. I think I deserve to know, after all you know mine. You never got around to it all those six years ago."

Ryuisuke rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you full of questions."

"Curious." Feilong replied. "That's all."

"Well then. My surname is Asami. Forgive me for not telling you that when you were fifteen. As for my last brother, his name is Ryuichi. Asami Ryuichi." Ryuisuke sighed. "We actually_"

"Did he send you after me?" Feilong's disposition changed as his glare darkened. "Your brother. Is he following me as well?"

The doctor looked genuinely confused. "What? We...haven't spoken in years." He blinked. "I didn't even know you and my brother knew each other."

The young Liu humorlessly laughed. "Do you think I'm a fool?'' I should just kill him right now. He stood, and felt around his pocket. Ryuisuke sat there with obvious bewilderment in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Did my brother...Did he do something to you?"

Feilong seethed and shook his head. It was evident that Ryuisuke was clueless about the whole ordeal, and he'd given away too much information."Good bye." He took a step back, pivoted and left the cafe. With quick strides he made way to the curb so he could call his ride.

"Feilong." Ryuisuke's voice rang in his ears, as the doctor took firm hold of his arm. "Is something_" Feilong turned around, withdrew his gun and pointed it at the doctor's forehead. For what seemed like hours, the two stared at each other.

"Leave me alone." He ordered. "If I see you again I'll kill you."

Ryuisuke, staring at the barrel, sighed. "Okay, just..." He breathed. "I'm leaving." He took a step back, turned around and headed towards the cafe. Feilong placed the gun back in his pocket and looked around. It was strange, unlike the upper class area, few people walked around these streets. Feilong saw the most people in the cafe.

He took out his phone and called a ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feilong rarely, if ever, felt guilty. However, two days and a dozen bottles of whiskey later, Feilong felt like an ass hole. If it weren't for Ryuisuke, he would've been dead six years ago. He wouldn't even have an arm to point a gun with. He had treated his elder like shit just because of a false accusation. Feilong could pick out a liar a mile away and Ryuisuke certainly wasn't a liar. He was just a very confused man.

Sighing as he paced around his suite, Feilong took a seat in his arm chair. On the table near him sat his opium pipe which he lit and plopped into his mouth. Puff after puff the headache from his hangover began to subside. He eventually stood, paced a bit more and called for a cab.

The night before he had sent some of his own men to find Ryuisuke's whereabouts. That took all of five minutes. Now all he had to do was visit the man and make a formal apology.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed like Ryuisuke figured he'd be staying in Hong Kong for a while as he purchased a home a few years ago. It was located in a more suburban area, away from the city. The exterior was of medium size, though too small for Feilong's taste.

He walked up the short walk way and placed a hand on the doorknob. Like he expected it was locked. Feilong simply took out a small needle from his pocket and stuck it in the key holder. Twisting and shifting, he opened the door and stepped through the threshold.

The first thing that caught his eye were papers scatter across the kitchen table. Feilong took some in his hand and made way to the living room where he sat in the arm chair. In silence he began to read. From what he could decipher, the papers were various hospital reports. The terms, cardiovascular, circulatory, and arteries popped up many times. He continued to flip through paper after paper, reading the reports until a few bold words caught his attention.

**Diagnoses: Severe Coronary Artery Disease (Cardiovascular Disease)**

He stopped reading, ordered the papers and placed them on the coffee table. After that, he sat back down with his fingers digging into the arms of the chair. Heart Disease...that is a serious ailment...He didn't say anything the other night... Another wave of guilt went through Feilong's body as the coffee shop incident replayed over and over again. He was so kind to me even after...

"Thanks for knocking." Ryuisuke made way downstairs fixing his tie. "And thank for asking for my permission to read my_"

"You're sick." Feilong stated as he stood. "You didn't say anything when we met."

"Well first of all, it wasn't relevant to our conversation. Second of all, you did threaten to kill me." Without his glasses on, he looked a lot like Asami. The resemblance unsettled Feilong but he decided it was something he'd have to get used to.

"But yes, I am sick. I'm well aware of that." He reached the coffee table where he took the reports in his hands and read them.

"You are a Cardiac Surgeon." Feilong fumed. "I don't understand how you have Heart Disease_"

"My mother smoked and took drugs while she was pregnant with me. And, the more technical term for heart disease is Cardiovascular_"

"Shut up." The younger man sat down, to calm himself. "This isn't funny."

"I'm aware of that." Ryuisuke took a seat on the sofa. "But I'm confused you see...The other night, you wanted me dead. Why do you even care?"

"What happened the other night was my fault, you had nothing to do with it." He admitted. "I didn't mean for it to end up like that."

"You know my brother_"

"What are your options? I read over a heart transplant option proposed by your doctor and it has stated that you declined. It's page three, line seventeen." Feilong took his pipe from his suit jacket and lit it. "Why is that?"

"Um..."

"I'm waiting." He blew a puff of opium from his mouth and continued to stare.

"I...well..." Ryuisuke sighed. "It just wouldn't work out for me. This has happened twice before, I've weighed my options and, it's pointless. It's a waste of the money I don't have." He smiled.

"Then I'll pay." Feilong replied.

"It's not just that. I'm weak after surgery, I'm useless_"

"Fine." The young Liu extinguished his pipe and stood. "Then I'll watch you. I'll take care of you. I'll pay for your_"

"Look at reason Feilong. It's not going to work, you're wasting your time and money." He sighed. "Just go back home."

Feilong mechanically laughed. "Home? I don't have one, I don't have a family or anything that I can cling to! I have money to my name and an influence however." He smiled and slowly approached Ryuisuke. "I've changed a lot, Ryuisuke. I'm not the same frightened fifteen year old boy you met."

The doctor blinked. "You don't understand, Feilong. I'm...this isn't up for debate. I'm not getting a transplant and you can't make me."

Feilong, like he did the other night, took his gun from his holster and pointed it at Ryuisuke. "If I shoot you right now, and miss your vital points, you'll have enough time for the ambulance to get here. They'll take you, see what condition your heart it is in and find a heart suited for you. They'll give you your transplant right away." He smiled and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Wait," Ryuisuke had the 'I'm fucked', look on his face yet he tried to reason. "Just put the gun down." He breathed.

"Will you get the heart transplant?"

"That's not the issue here_"

"Ryuisuke," Feilong gazed into his soft hazel eyes. "I've lost enough already, I'm not going to lose you too."

He pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying. Ryuisuke was on the ground in an instant, coughing up blood and applying pressure the bullet wound on his chest. Feilong took out his phone, called and spoke quickly in Cantonese. After that, he tossed the phone on the ground, crushed it and approached the doctor. He knelt down by the sofa and hovered above Ryuisuke. He moved his greying bangs from his forehead.

"They're going to be here quicker than usual, so you don't have to worry." He smiled and held on to the man's hand. "It hurts doesn't it? But it'll be over soon. No more pain, no more sadness." He slightly inclined and placed his lips upon the dying doctor's bloody ones. Seductively, he licked the blood before sitting back up. "I'll take care of you. It'll just be the two of us, happy together." The kitchen phone rang as Feilong sat Ryuisuke up. After a few times, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hello Sensei! This is Akihito calling from Japan and we are getting really worried about you. Kou said he went by your house and you were gone. Hope you're not too the new anatomy teacher really sucks. And he can't teach. The highest grade is a 48...So please get better and come back soon! We miss you!"

Ryuisuke gurgled at the mention of Akihito, causing Feilong to smile.

"Akihito? He's a student of yours? You're pretty close if he's worried."

The doctor nodded the best he could. "I'll bring him to you after you're released from the hospital."

Either Ryuisuke nodded or shook his head. However, Feilong couldn't tell. The door bell rang and he called for his men to come in. They took Ryuisuke away just as he ordered, cleaned the house and took all belongings. By that time, the doctor was already undergoing the transplant.

Feilong remained by himself for three more days until he recieved another call. The surgery, despite Ryuisuke's ill feelings towards it, had gone well. The surgeon Feilong had called was a trusted man that simply blamed Ryuisuke's previous failures on inexperienced staff.

By that time, Feilong had already cleared his footsteps in China. The week after that, he would be heading to Japan, ready to establish his new life.

* * *

**If you're wondering, I primarily post my work on Ao3 now, which is why I haven't really updated here. Also, I have a live journal, so if you haven't, you can add me! I accept everyone! **

**Hope you liked it! I don't own Finder Series! **


End file.
